Pretty
Pretty the rabbit is a secondary character on the show. She is the main four's neighbor, according to the episode "Let's Play Truth or Dare". Personality Pretty is selfish, obnoxious, egocentric and narcissistic. She is obsessed with fashion, beauty and maintaining a perfect body. Pretty is madly in love with Mr. Cat, but the feeling is far from mutual. She hates Stumpy, Quack Quack and Kaeloo and frequently argues with them, although she is occasionally nice to Kaeloo. Almost the entire cast sees her as very irritating and utterly despise her. She constantly criticizes her twin sister, Eugly, about her weight and her looks and constantly treats her like a slave, but she is sometimes nice to her and gets angry if others insult her sister. Pretty will stop at nothing to get what she wants. In "What if We Played at Riding Ponies?" she forcefully took Kaeloo's horse because she wanted it for herself. In "Let's Play Castaways" she wanted to give mouth-to-mouth resuscitation to Mr. Cat, and when he said he was perfectly fine, she knocked him out with a baseball bat to prove that he "needed" it. In "Let's Play I Like You", just for the sake of getting more "likes" on Fakebook, she posts humiliating pictures of the main four online. "Let's Play Jetset vs. Jahjah" shows a much nicer side of Pretty. In this episode, she is genuinely reluctant to bully Kaeloo, but does so anyway because other people who don't like Kaeloo are watching her. She also quietly apologizes to her while the other people aren't looking. Abilities She is able to easily come up with schemes to bring down anyone who opposes her. The episode "Let's Play Corsair Queen" shows that she also has a high level of athletic prowess, and she is an excellent fighter and athlete. Appearance Pretty is a pink rabbit. She has a dark pink heart-shaped nose, green eyes, and a large front tooth. She ties her ears together with a pink bow. She typically wears a red tank top with a yellow star on it, a red skirt and black pants. On her feet, she wears black sandals with a red strap across the middle. She wears a gray band on one of her arms, and her fingers have pink nail polish on them. Role in the show Pretty is the most prominently featured of the three secondary characters. Most of her roles in the show involve her insulting, bullying and arguing with the rest of the characters (especially Stumpy). Relationships * Kaeloo and Pretty's Relationship * Stumpy and Pretty's Relationship * Quack Quack and Pretty's Relationship * Mr. Cat and Pretty's Relationship * Pretty and Eugly's Relationship * Pretty and Olaf's Relationship Trivia * Pretty may be rich, as she has frequently been seen holding stacks of money. * Pretty is the only character to wear sandals, and also the only character with a full outfit with footwear and clothing. * Pretty is the least popular character on the show. Most of the fans despise her for her personality. * The star on her shirt resembles Super Star from Super Mario. Gallery IMG 1209.JPG IMG 1202.JPG tumblr_inline_mkmgsy1Coi1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mkmnhfI1Pq1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mkry8pBeAB1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mjhphiuxEV1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mlv4bloelr1qz4rgp.gif|Pretty with Mr. Cat tumblr_inline_mlv4chLsEL1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_md2he580CC1rzt3fd.gif|Stumpy shouldn't have done that tumblr_mdu9tpCe481rzt3fd.gif|We could be close friends Horserace.jpg Mqdefault2.jpg Unnamed.gif Unnamed (9).jpg Download (9).jpg Images (32).jpg|What happens if you eat at the McDaube Download (5).jpg Prettycrying.jpg Picnic.jpg Horserace.jpg Overpacking.jpg Images3.jpg Unnamed.gif Panic.gif|The world is ending! Shutupkaeloo.jpg Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Secondary Characters Category:Characters